Te besé
by Reira-Heartfilia
Summary: Un songfic del primer beso de Naruto y Sakura que se da tiempo despues de que esta le confiesa sus sentimientos cuando van a ir tras Sasuke, u.u aunque no es un buen summary pasen y lean


Hola a todos! este es mi primer fanfic dedicado a una de mis parejas favoritas de anime NaruSaku w y decidí hacerlo en un songfic narrado por Naruto que para ser sincera no me gustaban mucho pero un día después de leer uno y escuchar la canción en la que lo base me llego la inspiración para esta pareja, espero que sea de su agrado y me gustaría que dejaran su cometario de si les gusto o no. De cualquier modo aquí se los dejo y espero lo disfruten

Naruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**

Canción: Te besé de Ragazzi

_Solo una vez he vencido la distancia entre tus labios y yo  
solo una vez he sentido el incendio de tu piel  
solo una vez he tenido tu calor entre mis manos y te besé, te besé , te besé. _

Lo recuerdas mi amada Sakura-chan? ¿Recuerdas aquel día, el día en el que una de las más soñadas y anheladas fantasías de mi vida se cumplió? Yo si, lo recuerdo y lo atesoro como uno de los mejores de mi existencia, era un día normal como cualquier otro día de verano, si alguien hubiera llegado conmigo ese día y me hubiera dicho lo que iba a pasar habría pensado que estaba más loco que una cabra y me habría molestado que bromeara conmigo de esa manera con uno de mis más grandes deseos en este mundo, _tus labios_, estaba soleado los pájaros cantaban al unísono como todas las mañanas, el aire era refrescante y yo caminaba por la cuidad después de haber pasado al minisúper por una dotación de ramen instantáneo pues había agotado mi ultima ración, iba caminando con más calma de lo normal disfrutando de aquel lindo día, justo cuando pasaba por aquel parque, en una banca bajo un enorme y hermoso árbol de cerezo visualice tu hermosa figura pero tu rostro reflejaba que estabas pensando en algo que te causaba angustia y dolor, de inmediato yo también sentía ese dolor en mi pecho, no podía soportar que tu delicado y angelical rostro mostraran esa clase de sentimientos y más porque sabia la causa se ellos: Sasuke, siempre lo supe, que lo amabas, lo amas y lo amaras para toda tu vida no importa que hiciera o donde estuviera esa era la verdad que tenia que afrontar y la razón por la cual sabia que jamás te tendría a mi lado del modo en que yo quería, no como el baka mejor amigo que sé que era para ti sino como aquel al que veías como todo un hombre para protegerte y amarte sin importar qué, aun así era lo mismo para mi pues yo siempre te amé, te amo y te amare por el resto de mi vida y esa fue la razón de que me jurara a mi mismo que sin importar qué, yo siempre estaría a tu lado apoyándote y cuidándote, por eso respire profundo caminé hacia ti e hice la sonrisa que me caracterizaba levantando mi mano y gritando mi típico _Sakura-chan _para llamar tu atención lo cual funciono y devolviste el saludo y la sonrisa aunque tu sonrisa parecía ocultar ese dolor que hacia unos segundos reflejabas.

_Solo una vez he podido enredarme entre tus brazos  
solo una vez y te llevo en el medio de un millón de sueños  
solo una vez he tocado el paraíso con mis dedos  
y te besé, te besé, te besé_

Llegue a tu lado y me senté junto a ti, te pregunte que era lo que tenias que te conocía como nadie más lo hacia y por ello podía ver esa angustia y dolor en tu rostro y a pesar de sabia la respuesta de antemano la espere salir de tus labios, pero lo que me contestaste me dejo en shock no lo vi venir dijiste: - ¿Recuerdas aquel día en el país de la nieve cuando te confesé mis sentimientos?- y al terminar esta pregunta mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿a qué venia esa pregunta? Pero no tuve más remedio que contestar aunque no me gustara recordar mucho ese tema pues detrás de esa confesión como siempre esta Sasuke – Si lo recuerdo – conteste secamente, y tu me miraste unos segundos después de mi respuesta para después apartar tu vista hacia el horizonte , parecía como si pensaras demasiado las cosas, como si quisieras hablar pero las palabras no podían salir de tu boca y después de unos incomodos minutos te paraste y proseguiste pero lo que dijiste me cayo como un balde de agua fría:- Siempre me arrepentí de haberte dicho eso- _claro era obvio ya lo sabia_ _porque nunca fui yo a quien en realidad amas _pensé para mi cuando escuche tu respuesta aunque ya lo sabia no tenias que decirlo así como si fuese sido la peor de las tonterías que hiciste en la vida, me deprimió bastante tras escucharlo, pero no habías terminado y lo que continuo fue tan sorprendente e impactante que casi me da un infarto al corazón: - me arrepentí de haberlo dicho bajo esas circunstancias, pues decirte eso para después ir tras Sasuke creyéndome la heroína de terminar con todo de una vez y finalmente quedarme pasmada frente a él y no hacer otra cosa que llorar inútilmente como siempre hago y esperar a ser salvada por ti, siempre hago lo mismo verdad? Digo que la próxima vez lo hare mejor y te seré de ayuda pero al final los dos sabemos que tu serás el que resuelva todo no es cierto? Y lo que lo empeora es que no importa cuanto me esfuerce jamás seré capaz de hacerte entender que te amo más que a nadie que Sasuke ya no es el dueño de mi corazón y tal vez nunca lo fue solo fue una ilusión superficial, todo lo que te dije ese día era verdad Sasuke en realidad nunca estuvo cerca de mi no como tu a pesar de la forma en que siempre te he tratado eres el primero en extenderme la mano cuando lo necesito el primero que veo todos los días para brindarme esa cálida y radiante sonrisa que solo tu me puedas dar el único que a pesar de terrible carácter me sigue a todas partes y es mi mejor amigo que siempre es optimista y el fiel a sus principios que se esfuerza y nunca se da por vencido a pesar de los obstáculos, en realidad podría seguir con una lista larguísima de tus cualidades que siempre he admirado pero no siempre quise reconocer y creo que la razón por la que no crees en este amor que te tengo es porque ya es muy tarde y ya no puedes corresponder mis sentimientos es eso verdad? Por eso me dolió en lo profundo de mi ser cuando dijsite que odiabas a las personas que se mienten a si mismas esa es mi razón para creer que ya es tarde y en cierta parte de ti me odias por eso no importa cuantas veces te diga Te amo eso simplemente no alcanza a tu corazón, te cansaste de tener ilusiones y lo único que esta en tu mente es que vuelva Sasuke para que yo pueda ser feliz junto a el pero yo jamás seré feliz con nadie a menos que ese seas tu.

_Solo una vez y ya no puedo respirar  
por que no hay nadie en tu lugar  
solo una vez y el miedo me quieren matar  
no se si volverá a pasar  
y te besé, te besé, te besé  
con toda el alma y la piel te besé_

Y después de terminar ese largo discurso solo porque fuiste presa de las lágrimas que no dejaron de brotar de tus hipnotizantes ojos verdes en los que siempre me pierdo extasiado de su belleza y profundidad y aunque tu llanto parecía ser algo amargo por la frustración que pasabas en esos momentos no podía dejar de pensar que te veías tan indefensa y frágil pero de un modo hermoso y cautivador, y esta vez estabas equivocada pues creí en tus palabras las creí como nunca había creído algo en mi vida pues los tonos en los que me dijiste toda aquella confesión me indicaban que era tu corazón hablando, por ello conforme avanzabas en tu discurso mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más haciéndome pensar que llegaría un punto en el que se detendría y mi sangre subía cada vez más a mis mejillas, la persona que ahora era la culpable de afligir tu corazón de hacerte sufrir y de hacerte derramar esas lagrimas no era otro más que yo eso me hacia sentir tantas cosas a la vez, alegría y felicidad pues después de tantos años por fin correspondías mis más profundos sentimientos hacia ti pero por otra parte también me causaba dolor y enfado conmigo por ser tan cabezotas y no darme cuenta de que tus sentimientos cambiaron y no escucharte cuando me lo dijiste por primera vez bajo aquella nieve a tal punto de hacerte pensar que te odio y causarte dolor. Por ellos me vi obligado a hacerte ver que mis sentimientos por ti eran sinceros, profundos y eternos por lo que hice lo que nunca me creí capaz de hacer sin terminar gravemente herido en el hospital.

_Solo una vez he cambiado lo que significa el tiempo.  
solo un segundo es igual a la medida de extrañarte tanto  
solo una vez y no hay mas que  
este magico momento  
y te besé, te besé, te besé  
_

Así que para no seguir presenciado esa escena tú parada frente ahora a mi dándome la espalda porque creo que estabas tan asustada al creer que tras tu confesión ahora te odiara definitivamente y al voltearte evitabas desplomarte en el suelo, tus manos cubriendo tu cara tratando inútilmente de detener aquellas finas pero abundantes lagrimas y el sonido amargo y doloroso de tu llanto que cada vez cobraba mas fuerza, indispuesto a soportarlo un minuto más me pare y camine hacia ti pero tu no pareciste notarlo hasta que te tome delicadamente por los hombros para quedar frente a frente y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude ver en tus ojos miedo pero también resignación parecías estar preparada para la peor de las confrontaciones esta escena te era familiar pues también te tome por los hombres cuando te dije que odiaba a quienes se mientes a si mismos, pero me limite a sonreír de la forma más honesta y amorosa que podía expresar en ese momentos y esto te sorprendió enormemente pues tus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, fui acercando mi mano lenta y delicadamente hacia una de tus mejillas y limpie tus lagrimas cuidadosamente para no dañar tu delicada piel de porcelana, después repetí el acto en tu otra mejilla y me aventure a pasear mi dedo índice de arriba hacia abajo por tu suave mejilla tratando de calmarte un poco y con la otra comencé a jugar con tu sedoso cabello jugaba con cada hebra de tu rosado y único cabello del que había quedado embobado desde el primer día en el que te vi fue lo que llamo mi atención e hizo que podara mis ojos en ti, y sin quitar mi sonrisa solo suavizándola mas y sin despegar mis ojos de los tuyos y susurrando_: - Sakura-chan Te amo eso __nunca__ cambiara, _resalte el nunca para que no tuvieras la más mínima duda de eso nunca más y tras decirlo me fui acercando lentamente a ti corte nuestra distancia hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto y al ser el primer beso de ambos fue un poco torpe al principio pero gentil y lleno de amor después de unos momentos comenzó a ser un poco más apasionado ambos deseábamos demasiado los labios del otro, tus labios eran eran tan cálidos, tan deliciosos y exquisitos que me era difícil dejar esa adictiva parte de tu cuerpo la única razón por la cual tuvimos que separarnos de tan extasiante momento fue debido a la falta de oxigeno en nuestros cuerpos pues por más que quisimos resistirnos ya habíamos rebasado nuestro limite en cuanto a la falta de oxigeno en nuestros pulmones se refería, cuando nos separamos nuestros ojos no se podían apartar de los otros y a pesar de que los tuyos derramaban lagrimas nuevamente ahora se notaban que eran de felicidad, nos quedamos así por un rato mirándonos en un silencio que a diferencia de unos instantes anteriores era incomodo ahora era relajado y pacifico, no hubo nada más en mi mente cuando te bese todo el sufrimiento y las veces que pensé que nunca llegaría a probar tus deliciosos labios, todas las veces que me resigne a verte con Sasuke y cederte a él que jamás supo valorarte pero eso ya no tenia la menor importancia pues ese mágico momento lo fue todo para mi, oh amada mía haces que toda la tristeza de mi mundo se valla al estar a tu lado y al tocar tus divinos labios_._ El viento llego con gran fuerza al lugar y los pétalos del árbol comenzaron a caer delicadamente como la nieve de aquel día y a diferencia de esa vez donde todo parecía ser frio y con cierta tensión por mi reacción ese día, esta ocasión era todo lo contrario parecía dejar salir nuestras verdaderas emociones y estas se sincronizaban para entender el corazón del otro y envolvernos es una mágica calidez.

_Solo una vez y ya no puedo respirar  
por que no hay nadie en tu lugar  
solo una vez y el miedo me quieren matar  
no se si volvera a pasar  
y te besé, te besé, te besé  
con toda el alma y la piel te besé_

Instantes después un abrumador miedo recorre toda mi espina dorsal y se apodera de mi la maldita incertidumbre juega conmigo haciéndome pensar ¿y si esto es solo un sueño, un hermoso y maravilloso sueño? Pues toda esta felicidad y dicha es tan grande que parece mentira, estar junto a la mujer más maravillosa que se podía encontrar en el mundo entero con eso ojos verdes que te hipnotizan apenas haces contacto con ellos y te pierdes en su profundidad, con esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera, con ese pelo color rosa que a nadie más en la vida había visto poseer la dueña de ese espectacular y sedoso cabello que olía igual que las rosas, la que también era dueña de una figura encantadora que aunque bien no tiene grandes pechos como otras chicas los suyos son delicadamente perfectos sus curvas no dejan nada a la imaginación sus piernas eran largas y esbeltas, y a parte de sus atributos físicos es extremadamente inteligente, tenaz y llena de espíritu no por nada era la discípula de la vieja Tsunade, en pocas palabras la mujer de mis sueños, es tan perfecta que a pesar de que te amo y te deseo con todo mi ser y quiero que tu mi única Sakura-chan seas mía y de nadie más pienso ¿por qué querrías estar conmigo cuando puedes tener algo mejor? Por eso en estos momentos soy presa del pánico, pero salgo del trance y se despejan mis dudas al sentir la calidez de tu mano rodear mi mejilla y repetir insistentemente mi nombre para sacarme del trance, pues esta calidez no se puede imaginar tiene que ser real y al regresar en mi te veo a ti y tu angelical rostro sonriéndome y juntando tu frente a la mía y pronuncias nuevamente esas palabras que son como el cielo para mi me dices: - Naruto Te amo como a nadie más y nos volvemos a unir en el más dulce de los besos.. que para mi fortuna no fue el ultimo

_Y te besé, te besé, te besé_

_Con toda el alma y la piel te besé_

_Y Te ame_

Waa por fin pude terminar uno de los varios fics Narusaku que tengo y lo más curioso es que este no estaba planeado como dije al principio después de leer un songfic aquí y escuchar esta canción me llego la inspiración y logre hacerlo en una hora *.* lo cual para mi es un logro ^_^ jejeje aunque al final creo que me pase un poquito de cursi (no se cual sea su opinión) espero me dejen su comentario y sobretodo que lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo como yo al escribirlo, finalmente gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo :D cuídense y hasta la proxima


End file.
